1. The technical field to which this device pertains would fall within the definition of improvements in grass cutting devices, which is the title of Great Britain Patent #1395661.
2. This patent discribes a lawn cutting device designed to carry a two-wheeled trailer driver carrier unit being pivotally connected to a rearwardly extended part of the chassis. A problem encountered with the driver carrier unit described is that when attached to the lawn cutting device, there is created two separate centers of gravity, one around a common axis supporting the main power source and one around a common axis supporting the driver. By having two centers of gravity, as opposed to one, certain maneuvers become impossible to perform, such as full 360 degree turns. Another problem encountered is in the method of attachment. The driver-carrier unit has to be pivotally connected in order to afford maneuverability. Unfortunately, the method of connection creates a pressure point between the operator and the machine itself. As previously noted in the Great Britain Patent, substantially no vertical forces are exerted on the self-propelling unit while in use. This would also be true of the point of connection at which the driver-carrier unit is attached to a rearwardly extended part of the chassis. However, in reference to the point of connection, this is only so when the unit is operated in a strictly horizontal plane. When an inclined plane is encountered, (as a hill or depression), an undue amount of stress is exerted upon the connecting point since the operator and machine will not be at the same level, (which is also attributable to the fact that there are two centers of gravity and not one). This undue amount of stress could result in damage to the connecting point which may lead to the driver carrier unit becoming disconnected from the cutting unit, which could result in damage to driver, the cutting machine, or both.